What could of been
by jubilife
Summary: On hiatus until I recover from surgery.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Yep. I got a twitchy finger. Last night I was just wondering what would happen had Ash of known his father… and this is what I came up with.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What types are strong against the ice type? Anyone?" A girl with curly and bouncy black hair raised her hand.

"Fighting types and fire types." She said with a smile.

"Very good. Now can anyone tell me what the dark type is strong against?" Ash sighed. Pokemon trainer school was so basic. He wouldn't of even come to this stupid place, but his dad had convinced him by telling him that they would have pokemon battles there. Ash had always been intrigued by pokemon battles, and the lure of being able to have some himself was too great.

"Ash, how about you tell us what's weak to the flying type." The teacher was leaning on his desk. Apparently, he had drifted off.

"Fighting and grass types ma'am." Ash said lazily. The teacher smiled coyly.

"You forgot the bug type. Perhaps you should study more instead of sitting there daydreaming all day." Ash just shrugged. The bell rang, and everyone got up to go to their next class. Ash was happy to get out of advantages and weaknesses class because he basically had it down. Next period was his favorite class: pokemon battles.

"Hey, Ash. I don't think it's fair the teacher keeps picking on you. I mean, everybody's different." It was that curly haired girl with the black hair.

You know, Alexis, that teacher just can't grasp the fact that I basically don't need her class. My dad taught me that stuff years ago, plus I figured it out by watching television." Alexis laughed.

"Well, we'd better get to the gym, or coach will make us have our battles last." She said.

"Yeah…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both kids stumbled into the gym. Their classmates were already there, and the bell rang just as they got in.

"Okay kids. You know the drill. Draw your cards to see who will battle and in what order." All the kids crowded the coach, who was holding a paper sack. Ash grabbed Alexis by the hand and pulled her over to the coach. Both kids reached into the bag. Ash got the number twenty, while Alexis got eleven. Ash walked around to see who he was battling. It was his best friend and rival, Gary.

"So, looks like we'll be battling last, Ashy boy." Ash scowled. He hated it when Gary called him that. He was going to make him pay later on. Two hours passed. The bell rang to signal the start of the next period, but the coach kept everyone who hadn't battled yet late for grading purposes. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, It was Ash's turn. He grabbed one of the two remaining pokeballs off of the tray.

"Let's go!" In a blaze of red light, a Gligar appeared. Gary grabbed the last pokeball.

"Whatever." Out came a Bellosom. Ash threw his hands in the air. HE ALWAYS HAD THE GODDAM TYPE DISADVANTAGE!

"Okay Bellosom, use razor leaf!" Gary said as he swung his fist through the air coolly. The flower pokemon readily obeyed, jumping into the air and firing a barrage of leaves at Gligar.

"Use sandstorm to stop the attack!" Ash said as he pointed desperately. Gligar opened its mouth and began to laugh as it kicked up a whirlwind of sand that absorbed the leaves.

"Now use steel wing!" Ash was starting to bounce up and down, getting hyper. Gligar, with its wing glowing a bright white, flew towards Bellosom.

"Use confusion!" Gary said, waving an arm through the air as he smirked evilly. Ash grimaced as Gligar was knocked backwards into the sandstorm.

"Now use sunny day!" Bellosom created a ton of sunlight in the gym.

"And finish it off with Solar beam!" A white beam was fired at The sandstorm, towards Gligar.

"Iron tail!" Ash said, desperate again. Gligar flew out of the sandstorm, and pulverized the solar beam with its tail, which was glowing a bright white.

"Now use Guillotine!" Gligar grabbed hold of Bellosom's neck with its pincers, squeezing them tightly. The flower pokemon fell to the ground, defeated.

"Yes! I won, and with a type disadvantage too!" Ash said as he danced around.

"I don't know if you've reached this unit in Type advantages and disadvantages class, but the flying type in Gligar nullified the ground type weakness. You actually had the type advantage." The coach said.

"Oh, you two head on home. there is only one more period for the day, and it's almost over.

"Alright." Both boys said. They began to walk out of the school.

"You know, when I get my own pokemon, none of them will be as weak as that Bellosom. You will never defeat me." Gary said as soon as they got out of the school.

"I doubt it. It was my amazing skills that helped me win." Ash said, smiling coyly. The two boys separated to go to their respective homes. Ash busted through the door to his house.

"I won! Mom, Dad, I won!" His father peeked around the corner.

"What are you doing home so early?" He asked.

"I was having a pokemon battle, and it was so late that coach said I don't even bother going to my next class. It was a boring one anyways. Who cares about pokemon abilities class in the first place? And I won my pokemon battle!" Ash was going to keep saying that all day.

"That's good. Go wash up, and we'll go to the lab to take care of some of my pokemon." Ash hurried to his room and took a shower. He loved taking care of his father's pokemon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay guys. That's what happens so far. In case you're wondering, the trainer school is in Pallet town. Ash's father had complained to the mayor about the children sitting around doing nothing all day, so a school was built to engage the kids. Please review. If there's one thing I hat, it's people that'll sit there and read your entire story without reviewing once.**


	2. Gligar?

-1**Here is chapter two. Read and enjoy, and especially review!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash dashed out of his room, put on some clothes, and hopped into the living room where his father was waiting.

"Glad to see you're enthused!" His father said with a laugh. "Let's go." Ash followed his father to the lab where all of the pokemon were kept.

"Okay Ash, go feed all the pokemon this." His father said as he rolled up a large cart. Ash nodded eagerly and pulled the cart towards the field the pokemon stayed in.

"Here you go Charizard!" Ash said as he gave the first pokemon he saw some food. Charizard rose up, and Ash saw something. Sitting behind Charizard some distance, swimming in a lake, was a pokemon egg. Ash hurried towards it and picked it up. It was red, with black and green flames on it. Ash set it down on the cart and began to hurry to feed all the other pokemon. He was done in ten minutes.

"Alright Dad, I'm going home!" Ash called. There wasn't an answer. Ash never expected one anyways. He couldn't hear him while he was working. He looked at the egg in his hands. He'd better not tell anyone about this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can anyone tell me the color of a shiny Magby?" Alexis raised her hand.

"Shiny Charmander are golden, ma'am."

"Very good. Now what about Scyther?" Ash raised his hand.

"Scyther are only a lighter shade of green, jees." The teacher looked at him, scolding. There was a knock at the door. The coach came in.

"Okay, I need all the kids in my battling class to head to the gym. If you don't have me for sixth, stay here." Ash and Alexis got up. Alexis was the only person who had his gym class in that period. She had him for every period. The two kids reached the gym without saying a word.

"Okay guys. Out of all of my classes, this one did the best. I am gonna have you guys battle again today for extra credit. If you win, you get two one-hundreds. If you lose, you only get one." Coach said. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You only want to watch some pokemon battles…"

"It's okay Lexy. I mean, it's extra credit! This'll earn us better grades, so we can advance in the class, and battle with larger scale pokemon!" Ash said, thinking of his father's Charizard. The kids drew a card as always. Ash got the second battle. Alexis got the second battle too. The two kids looked at each other. Alexis smiled at him. He returned it.

"Okay. On to the second battle!" Ash stood opposite of his friend. Alexis grabbed a pokeball off of the tray and threw it. Out came a Wartortle. Ash picked up a pokeball and threw it. Out came that same Gligar. Ash became excited. He was really getting used to how this pokemon battled.

"Okay Wartortle use water gun!" Alexis called as she glared across towards Ash menacingly. Wartortle fired a jet of water towards Gligar.

"Dodge and use poison tail!" Ash said as he threw an arm through the air. The fly scorpion pokemon readily obeyed, its tail glowing a vivid lavender, and flapping its wings rapidly, it went over the water gun and slammed its tail against Wartortle's face. The turtle pokemon was knocked back, but stayed on its feet.

"Use hydro pump!" Lexy said, her eyes growing dark.

"I don't think so, use sandstorm!" Gligar was more than happy to create a sandstorm, which caught the water from the hydro pump mid-air. It soon became a water sandstorm, swirling around the field dangerously.

"Withdraw!" Alexis shouted desperately when she saw the water sandstorm headed straight for Wartortle. The pokemon didn't have to be told twice, and pulled all of its body parts into its shell. The pokemon was picked up the storm, swirling in a circle.

"How can you tell if pokemon with shells are boys or girls? I mean, it's not like you can just look…" Ash was wondering aloud. Most of his classmates, including Alexis, began to laugh.

"Use Guillotine!" Ash ordered, determined to make people forget about his last comment. Gligar flew into the storm with Wartortle. Big mistake.

"Okay Wartortle, stay in your shell and use hydro pump!" Wartortle fired water from all of its holes, hitting Gligar full on in the face. The pokemon fell to the floor and crumpled, defeated. Alexis began to dance, her curly black hair bouncing around.

"Okay, Lexy won against Ash in a battle of Gligar versus Wartortle. Return your pokemon and place them back on the tray." Alexis returned her pokemon. Ash tried to return the Gligar, but it refused to stay still long enough for the beam to absorb it.

"I'll get it." The coach said, walking up to the fly scorpion pokemon. Its tail grew a bright white, and it hit the coach's hand with it. It then flew into the air, and landed on Ash's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, looking at the purple pokemon on his shoulder.

"It looks like you've used this Gligar so much, it thinks of you as its trainer." Alexis said.

"What do I do?" Ash asked.

"Keep it, train it, and battle with it. It has clearly decided it likes you more than just battling for other random kids. I even noticed that it does its best when with you, as opposed to barely trying when being used by other kids." Ash looked at the Gligar.

"Is this true?" Gligar nodded eagerly.

"Okay, then you're coming home with me!" Ash said as he turned around.

"Here, go in your pokeball. I still have to finish the rest of the day at school, then we'll go home." Gligar nodded again. Ash returned him. He turned back around to the rest of the class. The next battle was already underway. Gary was taking on another kid, and was winning. Ash grinned. And he still had to figure out what was what with that pokemon egg…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, I know I gave him a Gligar. Last week, I was beating crystal for the 38,495,860,569 (seriously I counted, guess what my life is like) and I caught a Gligar for the first time! It replaced Zangoose as my favorite. In fact, I'm probably gonna change my profile picture. Don't forget to leave a review! If I don't get a review today I will stop updating so regularly and go back to Mespirit's Rage. If you want more, review and say so!**


	3. Viridian city!

-1**What's up? I'll update now, as this is probably my best story. It's doing even better than Mespirit's Rage, which wasn't doing very well at the beginning. It got a lot more reviewers, though, and now it is doing outstandingly well. Be sure to check that out. It's where most of my time goes.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ash, sweetie, time to go to school!" Ash's mom called upstairs. Gligar tilted his head.

"We have to go to school every weekday. It's my Mom's orders." Ash said. The fly scorpion pokemon yawned. Ash returned it to its pokeball. He looked at the egg, which was resting on his bed, and put it in his backpack. He then came out of his room, and went outside. He began to walk to school. He passed by the lab, grocery store, and the radio station, and the road leading to route one. Gligar popped out of its pokeball.

"Huh? What is it Gligar?" Ash said, crouching down to his pokemon's level. It grabbed the hem of his pants and tugged on them, pointing towards the route. Ash directed his attention towards it, and saw a quick movement, going deeper into the route. Ash ran after it. Gligar flew up and landed on his shoulder. The thing began moving faster and faster, and Ash was having a hard time catching up.

"SLOW DOWN!" A female voice sounded through the air. Ash froze, and Gligar went flying. Turning around, he saw Alexis, and she flew right past him.

"Ash, can you help me capture that Nidoran?" She yelled behind her as she continued to run. Ash nodded and followed her.

"Use sandstorm Gligar!" Ash yelled as he pointed to a pair of purple feet. Gligar created a whirlwind of sand, picking up the pokemon and sending it flying. It landed on its feet some distance away, on its feet. It fired a ton of purple darts at Gligar.

"Get in the sky!" John ordered, raising a hand. Gligar soared into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Now use iron tail!" Gligar dove at Nidoran, and with its tail glowing white, swung at the pokemon, but Gligar was greeted by two hooves hitting it square in the face. The fly scorpion pokemon pokemon was knocked backwards into a nearby tree, and slid down it. Nidoran then began charging Gligar, with its horn pointed directly at it.

"Dodge and use guillotine!" Gligar soared back into the air, and used its pincer, which was glowing a bright white, to grab on to its horn. Nidoran began to shake its head desperately, and ran off in a random direction. Ash and Lexy chased after it. It kept running, and Gligar was becoming dizzy.

"Use slam!" Gligar used its tail to hit Nidoran on the head. The pokemon fell to the ground, defeated. Ash reached for his belt, but realized he didn't even have any pokeballs. Lexy did.

"Let's go pokeball!" She said as she threw it at the purple pokemon. It was absorbed by a red light, and the pokeball shook three times before it was captured. Lexy picked up the pokeball and turned to face Ash, but he was running ahead. He knocked away some bushes, and came to a big city. Lexy ran up behind him.

"Where are we?" She asked. Ash read a nearby sign.

"Welcome to… Viridian city."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short. I have to stop now because my mom is on the way to pick me up and I want to post before she gets here. R&R please! That'll definitely put this story over my other ones. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader. Let me know if you're interested.**


End file.
